


Taking Turns

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canadian Blowjob Day, Challenge Response, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seascribe's [Canadian Blow Job Day Revival challenge.](http://seascribe.livejournal.com/739875.html)

Ray can’t admit this to Fraser and Vecchio, not in a million years, but he doesn’t like to watch. 

Like right now, he’s scootched up at the head of the bed, with Fraser sprawled in front of him, quivering and whimpering as Vecchio’s tongue plays with Fraser’s cock. Vecchio’s kind of curled up sideways, with his feet towards Fraser’s head, which means that Fraser can reach Vecchio’s crotch to stroke him, which he’s doing insanely slow even though Fraser’s breathing fast and thrashing his head a little like he’s about to bust apart. But his hand stays steady and Vecchio’s making desperate groans around Fraser’s cock, which he’s pulled all the way into his mouth now.

And it’s hot as hell, and Ray’s turned on like crazy, of course he is, but the ache of it is swallowed up in the hot/cold sick feeling he gets seeing Fraser going nuts with lust and pleasure when Ray isn’t touching him, might as well not even be in the room.

He knows it’s unfair. He knows it doesn’t make sense. They have a deal, the three of them. They have a partnership. Taking turns doesn’t mean anyone’s getting left out. Loving Vecchio doesn’t mean Fraser loves Ray any less. Ray knows all that, he believes it, he does. He knows that jealousy is ugly and dangerous and he knows that Fraser loves him, and Vecchio does too, but all the knowing in the world can’t get rid of the loneliness and fear that fill him as Fraser’s whimpers turn to groans and Vecchio has to put both hands on Fraser’s hips to keep him from bucking.

But he’s not going to do anything to spoil this. He may be a pathetic loser, but he can at least keep his shit together enough to let them have their fun. That’s part of the deal; he signed on for this, and he’s not going to welsh on them now. He hugs his shins, resting his chin on his knees. His hard-on is trapped against his body, but it doesn’t matter; he couldn’t stand to touch himself right now anyway.

“Ray!” Fraser hisses, and Ray can hear that he’s right on the edge. Vecchio makes an encouraging noise as Fraser’s hand wraps firmly around his cock.

“Ray,” moans Fraser again. His free hand roams over the sheets, brushes Ray’s foot. Reaches up.

Ray clasps Fraser’s hand tight as Fraser arches, and cries out, and comes in Vecchio’s mouth.


End file.
